galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
EO 10-001.odt
Eric Olafson, Stars ship Captain Vanessa Ravencroft, McCullough County, Texas2011 © Note: This is a complete rewrite. Some references and quotes to previous adventures and events no longer fit the previous published stories. I am publishing this due to the numerous pleas of my friends and readers to read new material. So here is Eric Olafson, Star Ship Captain (it would would be book 10 in the old order). The new Eric Olafon Cycle includes: Nilfeheim * Eric Olafson, Neo Viking * Eric Olafson, First Journeys * Eric Olafson, Fleet Cadet * Eric Olafson, Midshipman * Eric Olafson, On Leave * Eric Olafson, Space Pirate * Eric Olafson, Star Ship Captain * Voyages of the USS Tigershark * More Voyages of the USS Tigershark * The Dark One . Dedication: This Book is dedicated to a99515 and Silvak. A99515 for being my oldest friend on Fiction Press, he has long since then became a true and real friend. Lady Gaga can keep her 1 million Face book friends. All together they aren't as true and real as A99515. Silvak, for being perhaps the first Vulcan I ever met in real life. Pointed Ears? No. Alien? Yes...but a legal one. I call him Vulcan for his razor sharp, logical mind. His methodical love for detail and I like to honor him with this dedication for working so hard on the Wiki. Foreword: The Year is 5021 (Old Terran Time). The Milky Way Galaxy is teaming with life and sentient species. Earth is now known as Terra and part of the United Stars of the Galaxies, a multi cultural mega civilization that by now stretches across two quarters of the Milky Way Galaxy and has a foothold in the Andromeda Galaxy. There are over 5030 distinctive member civilizations calling themselves members of the Union. The United Stars Space fleet protects this mega civilization against external threats. Eric Olafson, born on a cold world called Nilfeheim raised under harsh conditions of a very traditional inward looking society of Neo Vikings left his planet to fulfil his dream to become a Star ship captain. He had reached that goal much sooner than he expected and is now the commanding officer of a unique Star ship, the USS Tigershark. The ship is state of the art and incorporates the finest technologies of the most advanced civilizations of the Union. Together with his truly unusual crew he is sent into Freespace to hunt Piratesand Criminals. In order to hunt Eric and the Crew of the Tigershark pose as Pirates themselves. Eric used to be198 cm tall and weigh almost exactly 90 kilos. He still has gray eyes and some say he moves with the same purpose and grace as a Tiger or Nubhir Wolf. Like everyone from Nilfeheim he has a greater tolerance to freezing temperatures and is able to stay submerged under water for a very long time because of gills and eyes that are adapted to see well under water thanks to a second set of clear eyelids. His muscles are denser than that of a standard human, allowing him to swim longer and deeper. Due to that he has great endurance and is much stronger than he looks. He loves fish, has a very clear sense of honor and hates unfair situations. Even though he doesn't like to admit it, he carries the same short temper of his father and is more often than not ready to face a challenge with his fists or weapons. But all this has changed. Eric now lives as Black Velvet, a female Render captain of mysterious background and feared by merchants and other pirates alike. Currently he appears to be a gorgeous female with beautiful long blonde hair and a killer body. His greatest wish fulfilled and his secret desire no longer a secret, he isn't so sure anymore what or who he is. That he now looks like the fairer sex has done little to change his general approach to problems, head-on. He is still oblivious to the fact that he is destined to play a central role in an ancient conflict of cosmic proportions, but something is stirring... The Author Vanessa Ravencroft Category:File Depository Category:Fragments